Viaje en ascensor
by AliDai
Summary: Elena, tras los sucesos en Advent Children ha tenido secuelas emocionales debido a las torturas de Kadaj y sus hermanos. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, y ella lucha por que las cosas sigan asi, pero cuando entra en un ascensor con Reno, el parece darse cuenta de que algo va mal. Leve Relena. (Lo se, hago malos summary's) One-Shot


**Pues... Si, he vuelto, después de mas de dos años fuera de fanfiction xD, lo mejor es que he vuelto en un estado de animo bastante pero que en el que me fui pero bueno, la vida golpea duro. En vez de empezar a resubir los fics de animes que tenia pendientes he decidido empezar flojito... Aquí teneis un One-Shot de Final Fantasy, con un leve toque de Relena.**

* * *

Su cuerpo se incorporó de golpe, agitado tras el recuerdo, se sorprendió bañada en sudor, completamente temblando, con una respiración irregular.

Tras lo ocurrido con el Geoestigma y las torturas Kadaj y sus hermanos, Elena tenia graves secuelas que se había negado a enseñar a nadie.

Se deshizo de las mantas y salió de su cama aun perturbada por la pesadilla que ahora ocupaba su mente. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos se mezclaban al pensar en aquellos sucesos llenos de sadismo. Se llevo la mano al estomago, donde estaba empezando a abrirse un vacío de inseguridad que le estaba subiendo hasta la traquea.

Ella todavía podía recordar la sangre oscura manchando a su alrededor, podía recordar con claridad todas y cada una de las atrocidades que le hicieron mientras Tseng estaba encadenado en una sala contigua, gritando que se detuvieran.

Ya no podía dormir con tranquilidad, y seguía pensando que en la oscuridad o en alguno de esos rincones silenciosos de su casa iban a atraparla otra vez.

Era irracional, pero a la vez no tanto.

Se sentía perseguida la mayor parte de las veces y ella no entendía por que.

" _Yo no era importante en esa misión. Solo fui un prisionero de guerra que sabia demasiado. A ellos no les importaba lo mas mínimo"_

Eso solo le hacia sentir peor, en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. Y es que, ¿Como una persona puede disfrutar tanto del sufrimiento ajeno?

Durante el transcurso de estos pensamientos ella ya había llegado a Shinra y estaba delante del ascensor.

Se había detenido hacia varios minutos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Totalmente automático.

Vio las paredes del ascensor como una oscura celda, apenas fue un segundo, pero ella lo vio igual, retrocediendo tras un sobresalto y chocando contra algo cálido tras ella.

-Vaya Lena, hoy andas distraída. -Se burló una voz tras ella. -¿Hay un monstruo en el ascensor?

Sobresaltada y aun con ese sentimiento de que los tres hermanos habían vuelto para acabar lo que empezaron se giró de golpe con el corazón golpeando con fuerza en su delgado cuerpo.

El latido se fue ralentizando poco a poco al distinguir una sonrisa divertida de su pelirrojo amigo.

Elena estaba a punto de soltar una disculpa, pero se recordó que era Reno y se limitó a volverse de inmediato y caminar hacia el ascensor como si no pasase nada.

Su compañero entró justo después de ella y se apoyó en la pared.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír irritándola.

-¿Que? -Preguntó ella intentando ignorar el hecho de sentirse encerrada, sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con sus dedos casi frenéticamente.

" _Es un Turco Elena, por dios, es Reno, ninguno de tus compañeros te haría daño nunca."_ Trató de convencerse ella.

-Tu aspecto es una mierda. -Comenta el pelirrojo bajando la mirada hacia las manos de la chica. -¿Nerviosa? ¿Temes que Tseng note tus errores últimamente?

Elena se tensó. Eso había sonado serio, levantó la mirada del suelo para mirar al chico y al instante se arrepintió, sus profundos ojos le estaban mirado fijamente, de nuevo bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Que errores? Y yo no estoy nerviosa. -Replicó y escondió sus manos tras la espalda.

-Bueno, has llegado tarde a varias reuniones, y he visto tus informes, Rude te los ha corregido por cierto.

La chica cogió aire una vez mas frunciendo el ceño con fuerza, levantó la mirada hacia el. -Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe y ocúpate de tu trabajo. -Espetó antes de acercarse a los botones y pulsarlos otra vez con mas fuerza, como si eso fuese a hacer al ascensor subir mas rápido.

Un susurro le heló las venas. -Tu eres parte de mi trabajo. -Negó con la cabeza, pensando que había sido solo una alucinacion. -Te lo vas a cargar. ¿Tanto quieres quedarte a solas conmigo?

Elena enrojeció enfadada pero no tenia ganas de discutir después de todo, de hecho se había mantenido alejada de cualquier tipo de pelea tras el suceso.

Se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

-Llegas tarde, haces mal los informes... ¿Estas intentando robarme el puesto?

Elena puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para ver a Reno justo detrás de ella, hacia unos segundos había decidido acercarse un poco mas a la mujer, que impulsada por el temor retrocedió de golpe causando curiosidad en el hombre.

-¿Que te pasa? -Reno dio un paso hacia adelante, y ella respondió retrocediendo otra vez. Repitieron la acción una vez mas hasta y Elena sintió las puertas metálicas del ascensor contra su columna.

-No me pasa nada. Eres tu, que no dejas de molestar. -Gruñó ella sin fuerzas. -¡Apártate! -Le empujó sin mucha fuerza alejándose hasta la esquina que había junto a las puertas.

Reno puso una mano en su hombro dispuesto a preguntarle una vez mas, pero Elena ante el tacto dio un manotazo y se apartó de forma brusca y precipitada, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

-No me toques. -Fue lo único que dijo con una voz vacía, antes de intentar levantarse torpemente.

Reno frunció el ceño asustando a la chica.

-L-Lo siento. -Esta vez si lo dijo, antes de poder morderse la lengua. -Quiero decir...

-¿Lo sabe Tseng? -Le interrumpió Reno cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-¿Saber... Que?

-Lo de tus secuelas. -Dijo él con obviedad. -¿No estas asustada por lo que te pasó con Kadaj? No te ofendas Lena, pero a mis ojos sigues siendo una novata, y no creo que tu mente sea capaz de soportar aquello.

Elena no respondió, estaba demasiado aturdida con todo lo ocurrido como para decir alguna cosa coherente.

-No... Él no lo sabe. -Respondió para si mismo el pelirrojo. -Quizás debería decírselo.

-¡¿Que?! -Elena reaccionó tras seis segundos de un tenso silencio. -No... Tu... ¡Tu no puedes hacer eso!

Reno arqueó las cejas mirándola sin moverse de su sitio. -Por fin reaccionas. Y si que puedo, yo podría ser tu jefe.

¿Cuanto puede durar un viaje en ascensor?

-Aunque, no se lo diré si me dejas ayudarte yo mismo. Asi tu no serás enviada a casa. -Reno tenia una extraña sonrisa que hizo que Elena desconfiara de él.

-¿Y no se lo dirás a Tseng?

-Palabra de Turco.

Elena pone los ojos en blanco ante esta afirmacion.

-Esta bien. -Murmura. -Dejaré que... "Me ayudes"

-Genial. -Rie él y las puertas se abren.

" _Muy oportuno!"_

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se. No se escribir amor. Pero Elena casi no sale en Advent Children, y Reno y ella hacen tan buena pareja... (Oh a lo mejor no) la verdad es que Elena siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha gustado, y no estoy segura de si he plasmado bien la personalidad de los personajes etc. Soy una novata en esto de las historias cortas.**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo... Me siento muy emocionada de haber vuelto a Fanfiction de nuevo, tras una larga temporada en wattpad (en la cual sigo escribiendo, wiii) ahora si que me despido, tened un buen dia!**


End file.
